Pictures That Are Worth A Thousand Tears
by mellamaet
Summary: "Alright." She said instead as she stood up, then pulled the boy off the couch, who swiftly threw a couple of papers into the fire, as they left the room and headed down the great hall, their arms linked as friends should be.


Hey everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for the mistakes that I had committed while writing this one shot. Its 12:24 am here and the only reason I'm not asleep is that I had too much pizza and now I can't sleep...

1. The song featured here is originally in Tagalog, (My language) I heard on the radio a few days ago and deemed it perfect for Rose and Scorpius, but was faced with the dilema of the language barrier, so I simply translated it, keeping the original lyrics underneath the translated lines. The title of the song is "Larawan by Eevee"

2. Problem number 2. I didn't know what the Scamander twins looked liked, so I just made them male versions of their mum.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>May I take a picture of you? Just one.<p>

_(Pwede ba kitang makunan ng larawan? Kahit isa lang)_

So that I could remember our past

_(Para may ala-ala and ating nakaraan)_

A boy of seventeen laughed as the girl in front of him twirled around with a huge smile on her face as she titled her happy face towards the sun.

The blonde boy raised a camera, which had been hanging around his neck, to his face and snapped a photo with a soft click. Upon hearing the blonde laugh, the girl stopped and faced him, a huge smile on her face, her pale skin already a subtle shade of pink from the rare exposure to sunlight, her vivid red hear fanning out behind her as she ran towards the boy.

"Scorpius! I thought you were busy?"She asked when she finally stopped in front of him. Scorpius simply shrugged carelessly as he dropped the camera, letting it hang on his neck once more. His bright gray eyes roved over her body and grinned. Of course, only Rose Weasley would be daring enough to ditch her school robes at the hottest day that Scotland had ever experienced and traded it in for a while sun dress. Typical Rosie behavior.

The red head stuck her tongue out at him irritably "Prat. I asked you a proper question and you just shrug at me."

But of course, instead of making amends, the young blonde smirked at the annoyed red head and scoffed "What kind of seventeen-year-old pokes her tongue out like that?"

Rose scowled at him like how she used to before they had become co-heads together and for a moment, Scorpius feared that she was really mad at him. But before he could even start to apologize, another voice called out to Rose, causing the red head to break out into another smile as she turned away from Scorpius.

But you love somebody else

_(Ngunit mayroon kang ibang mahal)_

That's why you don't notice me

_(Kung kaya't di mo ako pinapansin)_

"Lysander!" Rose said happily as she launched herself at the other blonde that has approached them. "What took you so long?" She asked once she detangled herself from him

The Ravenclaw smiled crookedly as he ruffled his already-messy dirty blonde hair "Sorry, Lorcan insisted on waiting for Mum's reply to our owl." He replied, his silvery gray eyes – so like his mother's – twinkled with mirth. Then as if for the first time, noticing the Slytherin that was standing with then, Lysander let out a sound of subtle surprise and smiled at the other blonde, who unlike him, has neatly arranged light blonde hair, metal gray eyes, and - aside from the loosened tie and the two open buttons on his dress shirt – was dressed properly. "Hey Scrop." He said with a slight wave at the head boy "What brings you out here?"

"Nothing much. Just getting a bit of sun" The Malfoy replied "But I was just about to leave anyway."

Rose rounded on him, her vivid blue eyes wide with surprise "You're leaving already? But you just got here!"

Scorpius resisted the urge to give in as he squared his shoulders and inhaled deeply, trying to catch the last of the rare, warm air. "Someone has to pick up the work that you probably abandoned, Weasley." He replied, a cocky smirk on his face

Rose rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Lysander interrupted "Love, don't force the guy if he really wants to go back into the castle. Besides, I don't blame him. I don't know why you insist on spending the day out here under the blazing sun."

"It warm out here." The Gryffindor replied as she stretched her arms towards the sky "We rarely get weather like this in England."

Lysander then wrapped both of his arms around Rose's slender waist, resting his chin on her shoulder while whispering "I know another way you can get warm."

Rose instantly turned a deep shade of red while Scorpius frowned at the disgusting display of affection…but probably it was because it was Lysander saying those words to Rose, his Rose, and not him.

And so, Scorpius sullenly marched back into the castle and headed down to the cool dungeons and entered an unused class room that he had recently converted into a dark room as he tried to concentrate on the pain staking process of developing moving photographs.

That's why I'll just love you in a picture

_(Sa larawan nalang kita mamahalin)_

In a picture we'll get married to one another

_(Sa larawan nalang tayo magpakasal)_

In a picture, maybe it'll be legal

_(Sa larawan nalang, baka pwedeng legal)_

Because out here, it's not allowed

_(Dahil dito sa mundo, bawal)_

After hours of work, Scorpius emerged from his make shift dark room and carefully carried his camera and newly developed pictures back up to the fourth floor corridor where the entrance to the heads' common room was hidden behind a tapestry of Hengist of Woodcroft. He didn't really know the man on the tapestry. But he did have a chocolate frog card…so he must have been important.

"Flobberworm" Scorpius muttered as the doorway swung open revealing a room that was bathed in not one – but two house colors. He flopped down on the emerald green sofa in front of the roaring red fire and went over his pictures, one by one – which mostly composed of Rose Weasley.

He sighed sadly as he ran his finger over one particular picture of him and Rose, taken by Gerald Goyle during class. His hand followed the hand on the picture as it absently stroked the redhead's long, wavy hair as she leaned on his shoulder during one of Professor Binn's extremely boring lesson.

Another one had been taken a few weeks ago, when Rose's dad – Ron Weasley – seemed to have gotten the instructions given by his wife mixed up as he sent his only daughter a white wedding gown, while he sent Rose's new broom stick to her cousin' Victoire. It had great amusement to the two teenagers as Rose tried on the dress and walked around their common room, pretending to be walking down the aisle to meet her prince charming.

If only it could be him. But of course, it was simply wishful thinking. The reserved, cold, quite and dangerous Scropius Malfoy will never have any romantic relations with fiery, outspoken, vivacious Rose Weasley…

How could I forget you?

_(Pano ba kita makalimutan?)_

When we have been through so much

_(Kay rami na kasi ang pinagdaanan)_

In a few weeks, he would have to part with Rose Weasley forever. She would be with Lysander Scamander. The childhood sweetheart, the family friend. It was what was expected of her, and Rose Weasley never failed to disappoint. Of course, it didn't hurt that she too was absolutely enamored by the boy. It was sickening to watch actually. Rose Weasley going all googly-eyed and wobbly-kneed for someone like Lysander Scamander.

Soon, he would simply be remembered as Albus' best mate, or the head boy she shared the dorm with. Or Scrop the pal. Never Scorpius, the guy who knew her when she didn't even know herself, the guy who loved her first.

Forgive me if I'm still in love with you

_(Kung mahal pa rin kita, ipagpatawad mo)_

Forgive me if I'm still in love with you

_(Kung mahal pa rin kita, ipagpatawad mo)_

Then, right at that moment, Rose stepped into the common room. Her usually porcelain-pale skin flushed pink due to slight sunburn, her hair perhaps a shade lighter from the sun.

"Hey Scorp." Rose greeted as she waved at him happily, ruffled his hair – much to his protest – then made her way to her room to change back into her Gryffindor robes before dinner.

The moment he heard the lock click as the door closed, Scropius leaned back against the couch and groaned in pent up frustration. Seven years, seven bloody years of nothing.

He didn't know how long he sat there like that, spaced out, seeing nothing as he drowned in his thoughts, but the next thing he knew, he was being unceremoniously shaken by Rose, telling him that she was getting hungry and that he should hurry up.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Rose asked, concern now filling her expressive eyes "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Scorpius closed his eyes and willed himself to be brave. But seeing as bravery wasn't a trait that most Slytherins didn't treasure, it proved to be quite difficult for the young Malfoy.

"Hey." Rose said once more, as she now sat down beside him "You're my best friend, do you know that?"

The blonde turned to face her stiffly Holding back the new wave of heartbreak that had swept through him. Of course, he shouldn't have expected anything else, he was her best friend. Nothing more. " Yeah. I do." The he shook his head and threw a small – albeit, unconvincing – smile towards her way "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong."

Rose hesitated, seeming to be on the verge of saying something as she opened her mouth but no words came out. After a moment or two, Rose decided that whatever Scorpius was dealing with, it was probably something that he didn't feel comfortable sharing.

"Alright." She said instead as she stood up, then pulled the boy off the couch, who swiftly threw a couple of papers into the fire, as they left the room and headed down the great hall, their arms linked as friends should be.

While back in their common room, two pictures of Rose burned slowly. Mirroring the pain that Scorpius was feeling at the moment.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the absence of a happy ending. I'm in a crappy mood and so it is reflected in my stories.<p> 


End file.
